


Iro iro arimasu otoko no ko (Boys have a lot of issues)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [27]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Hiding, M/M, Making Out, Mocking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “We’re not having sex ten feet from all our friends, Hikaru.” Y“I wasn’t thinking sex for once, I swear. But I don’t think I can take this any longer. We’ve been here forever and we still got a long time before being done. I need my boyfriend for a while, not my bandmate.”





	Iro iro arimasu otoko no ko (Boys have a lot of issues)

**Title:** Iro iro arimasu otoko no ko! (Boys have a lot of issues)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto, Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri, Inoo Kei, Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word count:** 1.298

 **Prompt:[36\. Caught in the act](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [5 - Kissing](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Hey! Say! JUMP’s We are Otoko no Ko.

 

It had been a long day, and it already preannounced to be longer still.

Neither Hikaru or Yuto had ever minded their schedules too much; working together had its disadvantages, but it definitely had its perks. They had less chances to miss each other, since they were basically always together anyway.

The only thing they – mostly Hikaru though – complained of, were the problems they encountered when they actually wanted to be _together_.

That day Yaotome had spotted an empty room at the studios where they were filming for their new PV, and once they had both been done with the single shots and had to wait for the dance part all together, he had dragged Yuto there, a sly smirk on his face.

“We’re not having sex ten feet from all our friends, Hikaru.” Yuto had told him straight away, without letting the elder say a word or make a move yet.

Hikaru shook his head, the smile still on his face.

“I wasn’t thinking sex for once, I swear.” he leant over, pressing the younger against the wall. “But I don’t think I can take this any longer. We’ve been here forever and we still got a long time before being done. I need my boyfriend for a while, not my bandmate.” he murmured, then he got even closer and kissed him.

Yuto could definitely live with that.

He willingly parted his lips giving access to Hikaru, pushing his tongue into the elder’s mouth as soon as he gave him the chance.

They moved, him having no say in it, and somehow he found himself with his back pressed against a couch he hadn't even seen. He spread his legs to accommodate the elder, who took advantage of the position to press his hips forward.

And that was where Yuto drew the line.

“I told you, Hikka.” he warned him, pulling away as much as he could and propping himself up on his elbows.

“Says the one with his legs open.” his boyfriend smirked. “I was just going with the flow, I thought you had changed your mind.”

“I didn’t.” Yuto reassured him, shaking his head. “So, can you deal with the absence of sex or are you going to deal with me getting up and walking away?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Hikaru whined, pressing himself against the younger.

“I think I’ll try and keep my needs in check.” he complied, then clashed their lips back together.

He had been kissing him for a while, when he pulled away again and groaned, shaking his head.

“You know, I hardly think it’s my fault at all. You make it really hard for me not to think about anything else.” he complained, making the younger laugh.

“’Hard’ being the keyword.” he mocked him. “But, really Hikka, I haven’t done absolutely anything that might be considered as instigating. It’s all in your head. And in your pants.”

Hikaru sat up, pulling him along until the younger was half-sitting in his lap.

“You live and breathe. Most of the times, that’s enough to be considered instigating.” he said, leaning forward to press a quick peck to his lips. “This day’s been awful. I can’t wait to get back home.” he moved his mouth down to the younger’s neck, using a hint of teeth. “The first thing I'm going to do is to lock us up into the bedroom and not get out until next morning.” he went on, his mouth restless.

“That’s ambitious. We haven’t had dinner yet and, let’s face it, we’re not in our prime anymore.” Yuto replied, his voice not as steady as he would’ve liked. Hikaru, anyway, ignored him.

“Then I'm going to take all your clothes off of you. Honestly, you have absolutely no need for them. Ever. If you ask me, you should be forbidden to wear any.” he moved to his shoulder, moving aside his shirt and licking along his collarbone.

“Good. That would be appropriate and it wouldn’t draw any attention on me. We can work on that.” Yuto brought his hand behind his boyfriend’s head, threading through his hair and keeping him in place.

“Exactly.” Hikaru went on, distracted by the younger’s skin. “Then I’ll throw you on the bed, I’ll kiss you as long as it’ll take for my mouth to become one with yours. And then I'm going to make love to you until neither of us will be able to take it anymore.”

And, as involved as he had been in the elder’s words up to this point, Yuto straightened his back and pushed him away, wincing.

“Come on, Hikka!” he whined. “You know I hate it when you put it like that. We’re men, for heaven’s sake.” he pointed out, frowning.

“So?” Hikaru shook his head, unimpressed. “We’re men, not Neanderthals. I don’t see why it bothers you.” he leant over, playfully licking his lower lip. “Don’t we love each other?”

Yuto squirmed, uncomfortable.

“Of course we do. But...”

“And don’t we have a carnal relationship?” the elder went on, smirking. Yuto glared at him.

“We do.” he admitted, between clenched teeth.

“Then that’s it. I can say I want to make love to you as much as I want, you just have to stay there and take it.” he arched an eyebrow. “Which is what you basically do anyway.”

Yuto opened his eyes wide, hitting his shoulder.

“I’ll show you who stays there and...” he launched himself at him, making him lose balance and lay down flat on the couch. He straddled him, holding his hands above his head and leaning down to kiss him again, harder this time.

“Fine, you win.” Hikaru said after a long while, pulling away to breathe. “You’re a very active member of this relationship and I won’t make fun of you again.” he conceded.

Yuto nodded, satisfied, but didn’t move from his position.

“You will.” he said. “But I can take that too.” he admitted, then he smiled and kissed him again, as if he couldn’t help it.

They were still in the middle of it, and so taken that they didn’t even hear the door opening.

“That’s precious.” they heard a familiar voice saying, and that at least seemed to get their attention.

They jumped up and rushed to sit properly on the couch. Yuto blushed hard, while Hikaru didn’t seem to be too concerned.

Their bandmates were all on the doorstep, looking at them with various degrees of mockery and disapproval on their face. Apparently, Yamada had been the one to speak.

“Caught in the act like a couple of hormone-ridden teen agers.” Kei mocked them, crossing his arms.

“You’ve been together forever. Shouldn’t you have overcome this stage something like five years ago?” Yuri added, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Yuto turned toward Hikaru, as if silently asking for help.

“I don’t know about that.” the elder said, shrugging. “I don’t think there’s really a phase. After all...” he glimpsed at his boyfriend, grinning. “We’re men, aren't we?”

Their friends missed the inside joke, but Yuto couldn’t. He got up, shaking his hand and hitting the back of his head, annoyed.

“Phase is officially over.” he informed his boyfriend, then he headed to the door, passing through his friend with a look he hoped to be as dignified as possible.

“He’s mad.” Yuya informed Hikaru.

“I guess there won’t be any snogging on location for a while.” Daiki added, chuckling.

Hikaru got up and shrugged, not at all embarrassed.

“Not that you’ll know of.” he told them, and then he lazily headed toward the same direction as Yuto, hoping to catch up with him.

Let him play it cool in front of the others. Hikaru knew it, it was all a matter of finding a more secluded place.


End file.
